God Save the King
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Murata Ken has had enough of being the babysitter of Shin'o and Yuuri. Drabbles about our favorite Daikenja.
1. Daikenja's love of the King

God save the King.

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Murata Ken has had enough of being the babysitter of Shin'o and Yuuri.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!, only the corner of woe that I sit in when thinking of how I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Murata Ken wasn't easily angered after being the babysitter of Shin'o for the past four thousand years and the crazy 27th Maoh, Shibuya Yuuri, but the two's latest prank was enough to send him over the edge.

"What are you doing?" He boomed.

Shibuya snickered. "Nothing."

Shin'o shrugged.

"You two." Murata hissed through clenched teeth.

"C'mon, Murata. You said you wanted a hot girl to come and whisk you off your feet…" Yuuri giggled.

"Yeah, but not a female _sheep_!"

"Would you rather it be Yosak in drag?" Yuuri asked.

Murata sighed. Sometimes he wished he was anyone but him.


	2. Daikenja and a Donkey

God Save the King, a second part

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Daikenja, the Great Sage Murata Ken, was not amused. The 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri thought that it would be fun to take his entourage, made up of the previous Maoh's sons, Günter, and him on a skiing trip on Earth. Murata had warned his friend over and over that it wouldn't be a good idea to move so many people between dimensions but nothing could detour Shibuya when he had his mind made up.

Murata stood with Ulrike in the middle of the Shin'o temple courtyard watching as the Shibuya raised his arms in the air above the pool dramatically. The water started to swirl and Murata suddenly got a sense of foreboding.

"No, Shibuya!" Murata yelled, but it was already too late; he felt himself moving at a breakneck pace through dimensions. He thought he saw a head of silvery hair fly past, but then again he was sure that he saw three of his previous incarnations and a donkey fly past as well so he wasn't sure.

With a plunk he landed in a bathtub that was occupied by Shibuya Shori.

"My brother's friend!" Shori squeaked.

"My friend's brother," Murata greeted. "But where is Shibuya?"


	3. Daikenja and a Miko

God Save the King, the third

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Traveling through dimensions was always and unpleasant experience, Murata reflected, especially when your end destination was a tub with your friend's older brother.

"My brother's friend!" Shori squeaked.

"My friend's brother," Murata greeted. "But where is Shibuya?"

"You lost Yuuri!" Shori exclaimed, jumping up.

"Um, put some clothes on?" Murata requested as Shori realized where he was and a blush came to his cheeks.

"Yeah," Shori replied, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Now tell me where Yuuri is!"

"Calm down," Murata requested as he slowly stood. "He can't be too far away. The farthest would probably be Switzerland."

"Switzerland? With Bob?" Shori asked. "I'll call him right away!" He yelled as he pulled open the door and dashed to his room.

"Well, how do you feel?" Murata asked softly, turning around to look at the person who had ended up with him. "Queasy?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Ulrike whispered. "Is this really Earth?"

"Yes. We are in Shibuya's house right now. Hey, maybe Mama-san will have curry for us! Mama-san!" He yelled as he exited the bathroom.

"Ken-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "Where is Yuu-chan?"

"Well…" Murata glanced back at Ulrike who had entered the kitchen with him.

"Oh! Who is this?" Jennifer giggled as she ran over to Ulrike and grabbed her hand. "I am Jennifer!"

Ulrike looked wide eyed at Murata who shrugged. "This is Shibuya's mom, Ulrike."

"More Mazoku!" Jennifer giggled. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. You, too, Ken-chan."

"Yes, Mama-san." Murata grinned as she found some of Yuuri's clothes and handed them to him.

Five minutes later they were gathered in the kitchen, Ulrike wearing a dress bought for Yuuri which he refused to wear when Shori burst in. "Yuuri isn't in Switzerland!"

* * *

As you, the reader, have probably realized by now, I have decided to continue writing this fic because Daikenja is a character that you just can't help mess around with. It should be called Daikenja is eviler than even Shin'o, but that is a different story. Anyway, the first chapter was one hundred words, the second two hundred, this one, the third, is three hundred... This will continue until I reach the tenth chapter with one thousand words. Please enjoy my torturing Murata Ken, aka, Daikenja!


	4. Daikenja's Mom

God Save the King, The Forth

Disclaimer: Daikenja is so awesome, he can do things that defy logic.

* * *

"Yuuri isn't in Switzerland!" Shori yelled. "What are we going to do, my brother's friend?"

"Twiddle our thumbs and wait for something to happen, of course." Murata rolled his eyes.

"What is twiddling the thumbs?" Ulrike asked with wide eyes, Annisina's hearing aid like translator conveniently in Murata's pocket in case of emergencies like this.

"It is something I do when I get annoyed with Shin'o and stop speaking with him for a while." Murata sighed. "I'm able to go long periods of time without speaking to him where he can't last five minutes. He is so needy," Murata complained.

"Geika," Ulrike gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Shin'o Heika isn't needy!"

"If you had been his babysitter for the last four thousand years, you would think that man is _extremely_ needy." Murata sighed.

"So Shin'o is needy. What does this have to do with finding Yuuri?" Shori yelled.

"Yeah, where is Yuu-chan?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. Everything was going just fine, but then… I saw something in the water. It looked like an octopus, only with fifty arms." Murata pressed his hand to his forehead. "And without Shibuya we can't go back to Shin Makoku. Hum, Ulrike, can you sense anything?"

Ulrike closed her eyes and stood still for several minutes. "No, Geika," she sighed.

"Maybe," Murata said, walking over to her and taking her hand. "You can use my power, too."

"Yes, Geika." Ulrike nodded as she closed her eyes again. Several minutes passed before she opened her eyes. "They are somewhere close," she whispered. "But far away."

"That answers the question," Shori said sarcastically.

"We must go looking for Yuu-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Hurry, Sho-chan, Ken-chan! He is the Maoh, after all!"

"Honey, I'm home!" Shibuya Shoma called, entering the room. "Oh, Murata, right? Where is Yuuri?"

"Missing!" Shori yelled. "We have to find him!"

"Oh!" Shoma's eyes widened. "I'll call Bob."

"I already did that!" Shori yelled.

"How do you know Bob's number?" Shoma frowned.

"Bob likes me!" Shori responded. "Plus, I've known that I was going to be his replacement, forever!"

"Yuuri Heika is getting closer," Ulrike sighed, stopping the argument.

"Really?" Murata asked then realized that he was still holding her hand. "How close?"

"At the front door." Ulrike sighed happily.

Shori was already running down the hall when the door opened. "Man, Murata," Yuuri sighed. "Your mom is even crazier than mine."


	5. Daikenja's family

God Save the King, Five

Disclaimer: Poor Daikenja, he's such an easy target.

* * *

"Man, Murata," Yuuri sighed. "Your mom is even crazier than mine."

Murata froze. "You saw my mother?"

"Yeah, we popped out of the toilet at your house. Your sister wasn't even surprised when we arrived in her bathroom; she just said that Ani-ue should stop bringing home weird people." Yuuri grinned.

"You saw Miki?" Murata sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, and your hot older one too."

"Cheater!" Wolfram yelled.

"Mizuho too?" Murata hung his head in shame. "I must go home." He sighed, walking out the door.

"Geika?" Ulrike called, running after him.

"Stay here with Shibuya, Ulrike. I need to calm my mother." Murata muttered as he walked down the street.

"Is his mother really crazy?" Shori asked.

"She was sitting in front of the oven, asking it to take her to Mars to meet aliens." Yuuri replied.

"It's Venus," Murata muttered as he entered his house.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Ken-chan? Isn't it bad?" His older sister, Mizuho, giggled as she danced past, supper in her arms.

"Where is Miki, Ane-ue?" He sighed.

"In her room, complaining that you should stop having your friend, what was his name… Harajuku?" She frowned.

"Shibuya," Murata replied.

"That's right; I took some classes with his older brother at the University even though he is a first year! He's almost as smart as Ken-chan!" Mizuho giggled.

"Humph. No one is as smart as Ani-ue."

"Miki-san," Murata raised both his hands as his sister entered the hallway.

"No one is as great a Daikenja as Ani-ue!" Miki yelled, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Not in all my years as the genshi miko did I see any of your incarnations as smart, handsome, and sage-like as Ani-ue!"

"And I thought my family had problems," Yuuri, who had followed after Murata with his group, muttered.

"Yare, yare," Murata sighed, catching sight of Ulrike's wide-eyed stare. "Ulrike, may I present my younger sister, Miki, the reincarnate of the third genshi miko, and my older sister, Mizuho, the reincarnate of the fifth Maoh."

"Even Daikenja's family is wonderful." Ulrike sighed dreamily.

"Aiye! It's the aliens!" Murata's mother yelled as she ran past, straight up to Shori. "Are you from Venus?"

"No, I'm from Tokyo," he replied.

"Oh," she frowned. "Ken-chan, I thought that you were going to bring home aliens this trip."

"I did, Mama-san." Murata grinned, pointing at Conrad, Günter, Wolfram Gwendal and Ulrike. "They came here all the way from Shin Makoku."

"Yeah, mom, Venus." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're going home now, Mama-san. Be good." Murata gently pulled his sister away and nodded at Yuuri.

"It was nice meeting you, Murata-san. We'll come again." Yuuri grinned.

"Alright," Murata motioned at the door then went out it. "Take us home, Shibuya." He said softly as soon as they got back to Yuuri's house.

"Okay," Yuuri nodded, going to the bathroom and jumped into the bathtub.

"Welcome home," Shin'o grinned as they appeared in the fountain.

"Yeah," Murata whispered.


	6. Forgive me, Daikenja

God Save the King, Six

Disclaimer: Don't you just feel like smacking Shin'o every once and awhile for what he's made Daikenja go through?

* * *

"Welcome home," Shin'o grinned as they appeared in the fountain.

"Yeah," Murata whispered.

"Shin'o Heika!" Ulrike cried happily, jumping out of the pond to stand in front of her idol.

"Did you have a good trip?" Shin'o smiled.

"No, you were trying to annoy me even from this dimension." Murata huffed as he pushed past his ancient friend.

"I was just reminding you to bring your snuggling blanket." Shin'o laughed.

"I'm officially ignoring you for the rest of the day." Murata yelled over his shoulder as he stomped away.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuri asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, he just needs to cool down." Shin'o replied. "Anyway, get out of those wet clothes before you all get sick and are at the mercy of one Lady von Karbelnikoff."

"Ah!" Yuuri cried, jumping out of the fountain. "I'll change right now."

"You, too, Ulrike." Shin'o ordered.

"Yes, Shin'o Heika." Ulrike bowed her head respectfully before taking her leave.

"Ah, and Daikenja complains that he has it hard." Shin'o shook his head as he went in search of his old friend. He found his several minutes later, sitting on The End of the Wind box, plucking at the black uniform he was forced to wear while he was in Shin Makoku.

"What do you need?" Murata asked without looking up, the light catching his glasses just right so Shin'o couldn't see his eyes.

"What is the matter, my Strategist? You could never hide your problems from me for very long." Shin'o said as he sat down on Hellfire in Frozen Land.

"Funny, I thought that was my line." Murata replied, cupping his chin in his hand. He sat in silence for several minutes before saying, "Did you have a hand in choosing the family I would be born to on Earth?"

"Well, no, not directly, I just made sure that you would be given parents that could handle you saying random things about a fantasy country you once helped rule." Shin'o replied, for once his face serious.

"You didn't expect my mother's death, did you?" Murata whispered.

"No, I never expected her to die before you were returned to me, but your father remarried a wonderful woman who gave you two sisters." Shin'o tipped his head to the side. "Do you not like your stepfamily?"

"Couldn't you have at least been more original in the souls they have? A Maoh and a Genshi Miko. You must have been laughing it up when you chose them." Murata shook his head. "Shibuya thought that it was funny."

"Yuuri is a different type of person," Shin'o said wisely.

"Oh, dear, the kingdom is going to fall apart now. Shin'o said something wise and Daikenja-like." Murata said in mock horror.

"Does it pain you?" Shin'o asked hesitantly. "That I have made you suffer for so long?"

"My greatest pain is the fact that I was forced to live away from you for so long, that I was helpless to stop the wound that took you away from me." Murata whispered, placing his hand over his heart. "This body might be only sixteen, but it contains the memories of thousands of lifetimes. But the greatest memories that it has is the time it spent with the boyish king with the golden hair and cornflower eyes that was so rash and heroic, his deeds are almost beyond belief."

"You forget that without the Daikenja, I never would have been able to accomplish anything." Shin'o stood and knelt in front of Murata, taking his hand. "I'm sorry, Daikenja."

Murata nodded. "I forgive you, my friend."


	7. Daikenja's getting Married!

God Save the King, Seven of Ten

Disclaimer: Daikenja isn't mine! Runs away to cry in the Corner of Woe.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Daikenja."

Murata nodded. "I forgive you, my friend."

"Now, should I give you your gift right now, or later?" Shin'o grinned.

Murata looked the man over suspiciously. "It isn't Yosak in drag, is it?"

"No, no, better! A sheep in drag!" Shin'o giggled.

Murata pressed his hand to his forehead. "Why did I join him in the first place? I could have slapped that hand away and continued reading my book in peace, happily ignorant of Shin'o's cruel streak."

"But you forget that it was you slapping my left cheek that resulted in that crazy tradition! By that, we should be happily engaged like Yuuri and that blond kid!"

"Never in all my lives have I met a more idiotic person!" Murata jumped to his feet. "What makes you think I'm into guys? Just because I let you sleep in my bed that one time doesn't mean that I'm into guys! Girls, Shin'o! Girls! I like girls!"

"You know, if you weren't so passionate that you like girls, I would think that you have some secret crush on me going on in the background." Shin'o stuck out his tongue, hiding a grin.

"GIRLS! Hot ones! Ones that come to the beach not to swim, but to sunbathe for the enjoyment of men like me!" Murata yelled, pulling out his hair as he ran around the chamber.

"So, Ulrike," Yuuri, who had been standing in the doorway watching his friend and Shin'o argue. "Do you understand what is going on between them?"

"Shin'o heika likes to pull pranks on Daikenja." Ulrike replied. "I would think that it has something to do with that."

"It looks more like what I was doing when I found out that I was engaged to Wolfram," Yuuri muttered to himself as Murata suddenly stopped and yelled, "GIRLS!"

"Maybe it is some sort of sublime communication that only they know the meaning of," Yuuri chuckled nervously.

"Come now, Daikenja! Did I not hear you say that boys have all the fun?" Shin'o asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Blonds! Blonds have all the fun!" As soon as Murata said those words, he clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Exactally. Since I am blond, I clearly have more fun than you and thus, you should stay with me, Daikenja! What about the knife you threw at me during that wedding banquet that started the traditions surrounding the knife? What about when one in a love triangle picks up a spork? All because you either threw the eating utensil at me or ruled that the use of some other person justified that meaning? Answer me, Daikenja!" Shin'o yelled.

"I think this is going to take a while." Yuuri muttered. "Maybe we should just leave them in peace?"

"I think that it would be a good idea." Ulrike nodded, pulling the door closed, the room's inhabitance not noticing that their audience had left.

"I think that you are just digging up ancient history!" Murata yelled.

"Isn't that what you and I are, Strategist? Ancient history?" Shin'o tipped his head to the side before going to his old friend. "Daikenja," he said softly as he placed his hand on Murata's shoulder. "You have always been there for me, even when I did stupid things; you were always my voice of reason. Even if you wear a different body, I still see my old friend, hidden in those dark eyes that always see more than is good for them. That is why I give you my permission to go and find a girl!" Shin'o dramatically threw his head to the side, raising his hand and placing it over his heart. "Go; return only after you have accomplished the goal I sent you on."

Murata stared at his friend for a long moment. "You do know that I am only sixteen."

"For the thousandth time!" Shin'o cried. "Plus, you are an adult again by Shin Makoku standards. You can't tell me that you forced me to listen to you complain about how you like girls and you don't have one in mind!" Shin'o yelled. "Then I will choose for you! Cecilie von Spitzberg!"


	8. Daikenja's Dad

God Save the King, the eighth

Disclaimer: Daikenja, you should have just slapped Shin'o's hand away when he offered it to you in episode 68.

* * *

"Then I will choose for you! Cecilie von Spitzberg!" Shin'o giggled like a little boy. "I will set up a meeting right away," he grinned at the frozen Murata as he danced out of the room.

"You, but, I," Murata stuttered, all coherent thought lost. "That would be… My mother would flip… I'm too young," he moaned, all the arguments he was coming up with falling on deaf ears. "SHIN'O!" He yelled, running after the original king. "You had better be joking!" He had reached the door when a sudden thought came to him. He stopped and pressed his lips together, wondering if he could convince a certain person to help him with his plan. "Of course. He would believe me if I told him that the world was flat." Murata pushed his glasses farther up on his nose before nodding once and heading out to treat Shin'o to some of his own medicine.

Murata stood in the throne room of Blood Pledge castle, marking off different angles with a piece of chalk, an evil grin on his face.

"Geika, what are you doing?" Yosak asked as he appeared from behind a pillar.

"I am going to get that man if it is the last thing I do," Murata muttered, finishing his work. "And you are going to help me do it."

"I've seen that look on your face before and the last time I ended up with bruises that didn't go away for a month," Yosak moaned, backing away from the young man that was the second most trusted person in the kingdom with his hands raised.

"Just go get Shibuya," Murata sighed heavily.

"What do you need with Bocchan?" Yosak frowned.

"Yosak, if you do not want to live the rest of your life as a frog, I would suggest that you go get Shibuya," Murata growled, pushing his glasses up his face menacingly.

"Okay, okay!" Yosak said his eyes wide. "I'll go get Yuuri-heika, just don't do anything to me." With that the orange haired man ran out of the room, leaving Murata to contemplate what his plan truly was.

It was decided for him seconds later when Yuuri entered the room with Cheri trailing behind him.

"Shibuya!" Murata yelled, breaking the glass vial he had in his pocket by throwing it on the floor.

"Murata?" Yuuri frowled, not seeing the puddle on the floor.

"Sorry, Shibuya." Murata gave a shrug as he tackled Yuuri and sent them both flying between dimensions.

"Jeez, Murata, what was that for?" Yuuri asked as he pulled himself out of the lake on the outskirts of Tokyo. "And why did we end up here?"

"My sister lives down there," Murata said, pointing. "She's married to an American businessman, they just moved back here and bought that house at the end of the lane."

"Your hot older one?" Yuuri's eyes lit up. "Come on, Murata! It would be very disappointing if we didn't visit her!"

"I thought you would say that," Murata muttered as Yuuri ran down the lane. "Playing right into my hand like always." He sighed. "This game almost isn't fun anymore."

With a shake of his head, he started off down the lane.

After a long afternoon with his highly eccentric older sister and slightly crazy friend, Murata reasoned that he deserved a peaceful night with a good book in his room. The ancient history test that he had the next day didn't even faze him as he knew that he would get top marks again, four thousand years worth of memories combining to help him with all his schoolwork.

At the supper table that night even loud Miki was silent, the only noise coming from his mother who was having a conversation with her dinner plate.

"Ken," his father said suddenly, placing his fork down carfully. "How are your studies?"

"Fine," Murata replied confidently.

"Oh?" His father raised his eyebrow. "Because your teacher contacted me and said that you have been absent from three days of school. You've stopped coming home at night as well… Ken are you in trouble and don't know how to talk to your mother and me about it?"

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Murata sighed, looking away.

"He's been in Shin Makoku with his Maoh friend, Dad. Playing Daikenja." Miki said suddenly.

"Miki-chan!" Murata squeaked.

"Oh!" Their father's eyes lit up. "So you've gone back there, have you?"

"Dad?" Murata's head fell to the side in shock.

"Don't worry, Ken. I've always known about you and what you are. Your mother was a Mazoku, wasn't she?" His father said proudly.

"She was?" Murata yelled, felling slightly like Yuuri when he tried to tell his family about being the Maoh and instead finding out they already knew everything. "How… Unexpected."


	9. Happily ever after, Daikenja?

God Save the King, Ninth act

Disclaimer: Daikenja, Daikenja, what are we going to do with you?

* * *

Murata Ken sat on the bench in front of the fountain in the park like he always did after school, his eyes not settled anywhere particular as he slowly sipped the soda he held in his hand.

Life in Shin Makoku was going as always or so Shibuya had told him when they had met up three days ago. After he had stormed home in a huff, he had finally decided to teach Shibuya how to get back and forth without Daikenja's powers. Now Yuuri came and went as he pleased but Murata hadn't been back once.

He vaguely wondered if Shin'o missed him, but those thoughts were quickly banished into the back of his mind. The man had abandoned him for four thousand years, so Murata was sure that he could deal with his beloved Daikenja's absence for awhile while Murata decided if he truly wanted to return to that land or live out the rest of his life on Earth.

With a sigh he stood and threw his can in the trash, the leather bag at his side an empty weight he now carried, school not even on his mind anymore.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A light, feminine voice asked from beside him. Murata turned slowly to see a cute girl standing there, the girl's uniform of Murata's school hanging off her petit frame.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled, wondering if his expression had been sad.

"Oh, you just looked sadder today than you usually do, I mean, not like I come to this part every day just to look at you, I mean, I live over there?" She ended in a question, a blush on her cheeks as she pointed to an apartment complex.

"I'm Murata Ken." He smiled, offering her his hand.

"I know. I mean," she blushed again. "You are the class president, everyone knows your face and the fact you get the best grades in school, oh, I sound petty, don't I?" She frowned.

"Not at all." Murata reassured her with a grin.

"I'm Kawano Mitsuki," she said breathlessly. "I've seen you sit on that bench every day since the first day of high school, I've just never had the courage to talk to you. Usually you have your friend with you."

"Ah, I don't see him much anymore," Murata sighed, looking away. "He has his own life, his own friends… He doesn't need Daikenja anymore."

"Then maybe…" Mitsuki looked away with a blush before turning her gaze back to him. "You and I can be friends?"

"I'd like that." Murata smiled then he did something impulsive and very un-Murata-like-he reached down and took her hand in his, feeling that it was the right thing to do.

"You know," Mitsuki said a month later as she lay on the floor of his room, reading a magazine, "The first time I saw you I felt like I'd known you all my life. Weird, huh?"

"Not weird," Murata replied, turning from his desk to look at her.

"You don't think so?" She asked, standing and going to him. "Though I kept getting the strangest feeling that your hair should be a lot longer. It should fall down your back, a black river," she whispered, brushing her hands over his hair.

"Mitsuki, would you believe it if I told you that I don't belong here, that I should be in a different dimension entirely?" Murata asked.

"I believe you because I get the same feeling all the time. I have memories that aren't my own, memories of a man with long black hair and intelligent eyes. He looks so much like you but different…" She trailed off. "You think I'm crazy."

"No," he replied, taking her hands in his own. "Because I am that man, the one with the long hair, at least my soul is. And I think I know who you are, who your soul is."

"Who?" She whispered, swallowing hard.

"My wife, I mean, the man with the long hair, Daikenja's wife. She died by the hands of Soushu's armies and that is why he joined Shin'o, because of his grief. I've never told anyone this, not even Shin'o." Murata frowned, his eyes far away in Shin Makoku. "Shin'o must have known though. He set this all up for me." Sudden tears sprang to his eyes as he thought about his blond friend. "Mitsuki, do you want to return there, to Shin Makoku?"

"I would love to go," Mitsuki grinned through her own tears.

"Then let's go." Murata grinned, grabbing her hand a pulling her out the door.

They passed Miki and Murata's father as they pulled on their shoes and ran out the door.

"Ken, will you be back?" His father called after them.

"Probably not!" Murata yelled back.

"I see," Murata's father smiled, slowly tearing up the acceptance letter to Japan's best college. "Be happy, Ken."

"He will be," his wife smiled. "Oh, an empty nest, how sad."

"I'm still here," Miki muttered.

"Yes you are." Her mother pulled her into a hug. "Forever."

"Shibuya!" Murata yelled, banging on their front door. "Let me in!"

"What's wrong, friend of my brother?" Shori asked as he opened the door.

"I need to get back to Shin Makoku!" Murata yelled.

"Yu-chan is in the dinning room." Shori muttered.

"Thanks, brother of my friend!" Murata called, rushing inside with Mitsuki in tow.


	10. Daikenja, Home at Last

God Save the King, Ten of Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! or Daikenja.

* * *

Murata Ken stood at the window of the tower, overlooking the village that had sprung up around Blood Pledge Castle, a smile on his face as he watched the parade for the marriage between Yuuri and Wolfram.

In the four years he had been back in Shin Makoku, a lot of things had happened. Dai Shimaron had gained another king and promptly lost him only to have Weller Conrad decide that he would return to his family's ancestral home and take up leadership of his people. Yuuri had been sad to see his favorite bodyguard go, but he understood the reasons behind Conrad's decision.

Not long afterward, Shou Shimaron's King Sararegi was found dead in his bed, the prime suspect the man that had been acting as his bodyguard, Berrias, who had also turned up dead. Many plots were discovered about who should rule after his death, but the true surprise happened when the people had asked not the king's cousin, but Lady Flynn of Caloria to be their queen. After a lengthy debate she agreed, but only if her stepson could take up leadership of Caloria.

Flynn-joō passed through his vision, the first of many nobles from the human lands to come to Shin Makoku to wish the royal couple happiness. Conrad-heika, Murata noted, fallowed the woman closely, a secretive smile on his face as he looked at the woman. Murata not so secretively believed that a marriage would take place soon between the two royals, making Shimaron into one country again, just as it had been so long ago.

Another carriage passed through the gate of the castle, this one holding the Lord and Lady von Voltaire. It had shocked quite a few, himself included, when Gwendal and Anissina finally married, but Cheri had said that it was a long time in the making and to be happy for them. Of course the fact she had just remarried with Raven might have had something with her surprising and uncharacteristic defending of her eldest son.

Princess Greta was the most ecstatic about this new marriage between two of her idols, hoping that the castle would soon have new children for her to play with, but as of yet there were no new von Voltaires, though there were two new children in Hube and Nicola's household where Greta spent most of her days taking care of her "cousins".

Günter had retired to his estate and had taken Gisela with him to train her how to be the next head of the von Christ family. He hadn't returned to Blood Pledge Castle once. Gisela had come for the wedding and spent much of her time with her old friend, Adelbard, but she acted like she wasn't sure what to do without her eccentric father around.

A call came from the main courtyard and Murata watched as Yuuri and Wolfram exited their coach, waving at the crowds surrounding them. Another cry came when they went up to the twelve-feet-tall wedding cake that Effie had made, topped with figurines of the Maoh and his new husband.

"So this is where you where hiding," Mitsuki said from the door way with a giggle causing Murata to jump slightly. "Shin'o is looking for you."

"Is he?" Murata sighed then turned to his wife and smiled. "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Ken," she sighed, walking over to him and taking his hand. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I was just remembering something from my pasts." Murata bought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "How are you?"

She dipped her head. "I'm fine. Today has been exciting, I'll be happy when it's all over."

"Are you sure?" Murata asked his gaze on her swollen belly.

"Ken, I am fine. Perhaps a little tired from all that is happening, but fine. I'm not an invalid." Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "Plus, when I saw Shin'o, he was doing some song and dance routine about how he needed his Strategist so he could bless the Maoh's marriage."

"Come on, we shouldn't keep Shin'o waiting. That man has no patience what so ever. So needy," Murata whined.

Mitsuki giggled. "You should really just tell him what you will do for him and then stick with your own rules. Don't let him walk all over you."

"Yes, Mitsuki-san," Murata bowed his head in obedience. Then he looked back up at her with a grin. "Come on, Shin'o needs us."

"You," she corrected, pointing at him as he was pulled out the door.

"It's been a long time," Shin'o whispered across the room, framed in the doorway, still looking just as he had all those long years ago.

"Shin'o," Murata smiled softly, holding out his aged hand to his friend.

"I hear that your grandson is quite the thing now days, married to the queen of Reunited Shimaron. Ah, to be in such a glamorous life." Shin'o grinned as he sat down next to his friend.

"Why are you here?" Murata sighed, looking away, knowing that whenever Shin'o showed up, something bad was going to happen.

"It is time." Shin'o's eyes bore into Murata's. "Are you ready, my Strategist?"

"Mitsuki won't understand." Murata said sadly.

Shin'o held Murata's gaze for a long moment before looking away with a sigh. "I released you from your promise a long time ago. If you wish, I could stop…"

"No," Murata cut him off. "I accept my fate. I am ready. Mitsuki does understand that I will go away one day and never return. I've prepared her for this from the very beginning."

"My Daikenja," Shin'o whispered, gently pulling his friend to his feet. "Welcome home." Shin'o whispered as his body started to melt away.

"Yes," Murata smiled sadly, all the memories stored in his head slowly melting away until he was just Murata Ken a slightly geeky Japanese school boy again. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki," he whispered as his body started to glow and then dissolved in a pillar of light.

* * *

Dear friend, this is the end of the journey with Murata Ken, aka, Daikenja. Please review and tell me your favorite parts, your least favorite parts or if you counted all the chapters and one of them was under by a word or over. Thank you, Hyuga Haruka.


End file.
